


Taking Care Of

by WolfyWordWeaver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, No Age Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWordWeaver/pseuds/WolfyWordWeaver
Summary: After Sirius gets through a hard day Remus knows exactly how best to take care of his partner. Fluffy PWP.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	Taking Care Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neromarcove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neromarcove/gifts).



> This was written up as a gift for NeroMarcove. Happy birthday, friend!
> 
> Trigger Warnings: mentions of dementia and caretaking, mentions of anxiety and depression  
> Kinks: Daddy/Baby (not age play), smutty talk (non-derogatory), praise kink, spanking/impact, Dom/Sub, voyeurism  
> Sex: oral, anal, masturbation, handjob 
> 
> SAFE, SANE, AND CONSENSUAL
> 
> Was recently translated into Russian by Karina555 and you can read that here at https://ficbook.net/readfic/9705238/24959104

"Did you have a bad day?" Remus asked softly as he gently rubbed Sirius' bare shoulders.

"Yes, Daddy," Sirius whimpered. He really hated the days he had to go visit his biological maternal unit. She had been a horrid mother while he lived at home and he would have been content to never see her again but Regulus couldn't single-handedly take care of her with her dementia getting to be so bad. "Reggie needed to study for a test."

"Oh, baby," Remus sighed softly, hands digging into the tense muscles and sliding over the oil-slicked skin. "I'm so sorry. Daddy didn't realize that you'd be seeing her today."

"It's okay, Daddy," he murmured. "You always know how to make it better."

"Daddy will make it all better for you," Remus assured him. "Daddy always takes care of his good boy." Sirius nodded, his eyes sliding shut. "Hands and knees, love. Knees about six inches apart."

"Yes, sir," Sirius responded eagerly. 

He quickly moved to obey, and felt a wave of tender appreciation as Remus pulled back the long ebony locks of hair with care and put his hair up in a low messy bun. It wasn't often that Remus played with his hair or put it up in any kind of updo, and it always made him feel precious. Once those long fingers finished securing the hair they trailed down his neck and back before dancing down his backside and legs before tickling lightly over the bottoms of his feet. Sirius let his eyes slide shut as both large hands groped and squeezed the flesh of his arse, teasingly pulling the cheeks apart to blow against the ring of muscle before continuing with the massage. 

"Green, yellow, and red still good for tonight, baby?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you trust your Daddy to take care of you?"

"Always." 

Relief flooded through Sirius' body with the familiarity of the statements. It had been something that they started their sessions with for years and now his body was trained to find the comfort in those opening lines. He did love and trust Remus more than anyone else in the world and he knew that Remus would take care of him no matter what. If he ended up with dementia like his own mother, he knew that Remus would take care of him. 

"Count it out loud, okay?"

"Yes, sir!" The cool smoothness of Sirius' favorite leather paddle ran across his backside for a moment before it disappeared and an explosion of heat and force burst across his nerves. "O-one," he gasped. He was given a couple of seconds to adjust before the second impact bloomed across his other arse cheek. "Two!"

Fingers dug into the bedsheets as Sirius kept himself steady. When he got to the count of ten, those large fingers returned to grope at the reddened flesh and lips pressed cool kisses along the impact points. 

"How are you doing, baby?" Remus asked between kisses.

"Green."

"Good, good. Now, do you want to be a good boy for Daddy?"

"Yes!" Sirius moaned softly, allowing his eyes to open. He could see his knuckles were still white from clenching the sheets for a moment before turning his head to look over his shoulder. "I want to be a good boy for you, Daddy."

Remus sat back on his heels and offered a sultry smile, that particular expression pulling at the scar that cut into his lower lip so nicely. 

"I like to hear that, baby," he complimented and Sirius felt himself smile giddily. "You always do so good for Daddy. Now I want you to kneel up on the bed nicely with your back straight and spread your knees apart so that I can see you." Sirius moved as quickly as possible to comply, gasping softly at the pressure of his heels digging into the burning ache of his spanked arse. It burned in the best way possible. "Good, just like that," Remus complimented. 

"What next, Daddy?" he asked politely.

"Touch yourself," Remus instructed. "Use spit as lube."

"Yes, sir."

Wincing as he settled back a little more solidly on his heels, Sirius gathered the spit in his mouth and looked up through his eyelashes at Remus. Those green eyes were staring intently at him, watching him with a single-minded focus that always took his breath away. Sirius grinned and spit into his palm, making sure to let the saliva trail as slowly as physics would allow, and then gave his half-hard cock a few languid strokes to ensure a nice coverage of moisture. He was conscious to not swipe at his chin and the spit clinging there and turned his focus to the task he was given. He kept his eyes fixed on Remus' hungry expression as he worked a hand over himself and let his mind wander to memories of previous encounters. They had been partners for over six years now and friends for well over ten. 

There were many memories he could call on as he pumped his cock, but one of his favorites was the memory of their first time together. It hadn't been the most phenomenal sex in the world, but it was beautiful in a way that only uniting with the love of your life could be. They had giggled and kissed and cuddled, clung to each other in passion and then laughed when it was all over too soon. Sirius loved remembering that laugh, the way the Remus' eyes glowed under the glow stick necklace Sirius had been wearing.

"What are you thinking of?" Remus asked softly, and Sirius' eyes shot open in surprise. He hadn't realized that he closed them.

"About our first time," he admitted a little breathlessly. "And the way that you were smiling at me."

At that point in their lives Sirius would have never guessed that they would dabble in and then learn to really enjoy BDSM, or that they would move into three different apartments after getting into college, or that Sirius would drop out of college after too many panic attacks and that Remus would spend ten miserable months working two jobs and keeping up with his school work load to support them both while Sirius cried at home and only left for therapy sessions. He would have never guessed that he would be back and involved with his mother's life after being disowned as a teen, or that Remus would be in their shared home to greet him every night and make him feel better. 

What Sirius _had_ known as they clung to each other that night, both sharing a poorly mended tent with the throbbing beat of the music festival in the background, was that he would always love Remus. 

"I was so clumsy with you back then," Remus laughed softly. 

"Daddy always took care of me," Sirius insisted, his hand working a bit faster. "You still do."

"Do you remember how many fingers I made you take?" Remus purred and Sirius couldn't help the soft moan at the memory.

"Yes, Daddy."

With two fingers Remus pushed over the bottle of their favorite lube. "Prep yourself, baby."

"Y-yes, sir."

He poured a generous squirt of the cool gel over his fingers and slathered them over the digits before reaching between his thighs and dipping into his own body. Sirius knew that Remus would enjoy a good show and he really did like to show off. Tossing his head back he allowed himself a deep moan as he continued to work his fingers in and out, making sure to ensure the maximum amount of noise from his slick fingers. He rocked back and forth over his heels, enjoying the burn of his muscles holding the same position for an extended period of time as well as the friction against his bruising arse. His wrist was already aching from the always awkward position of fingering himself but he quickly worked the second finger past the muscles and then the third. 

Both eyes remained fixed on Remus this time, and he could see the effect that he was having on his partner. Remus was already hard and aching for him and his fingers were clenched into tight fists at his side. But even with the flush of color painting over his cheeks, Remus kept an air of control and order that Sirius was always so desperate for. He needed the certainty that Remus provided, the bedrock of support and love that no one else could provide. 

"Tell me what you want," the green-eyed man commanded.

"I w-want you to put your cock inside of me, Daddy," he panted, whimpering at the burn of his wrist muscles and trying to work in the fourth finger.

"Daddy won't do that without lube on his cock."

"Let me get your cock wet," Sirius breathed out eagerly. "I-I'll get it nice and wet for you."

"Ask politely, baby."

"Please let me suck your cock," he begged. "Please, let me taste you and get you all wet and ready for me. I want to be a good boy for you!"

"Hands on your knees," Remus ordered and Sirius sighed in relief. "Open your mouth."

Sirius complied immediately and was rewarded with Remus grasping him by the base of his hair bun and pulling him forward and onto the swollen cock. The familiar taste of precum flooded his senses and he eagerly worked over the stiff flesh, wanting to hear how proud Daddy was of him. It took him a few tries to relax his throat enough to properly deepthroat his partner, but Sirius shook in pleasure at the moan that accompanied the maneuver. 

"You take me into your throat so well, baby," Remus praised. "I love how hard you work to get me past that gag reflex."

Sirius tried to nod and moan in appreciation for the words but just ended up choking down a bit more of the thick cock. Remus tugged firmly on the hair still in his grasp and Sirius pulled off with a cough and several deep breaths. "Thank you, Daddy," he croaked.

"Get on your back and use your hands to hold your legs apart for me." Each word was spoken firmly, but not unkindly. It was a distinction that Sirius thrived with, eagerly laying on his back and following the commands. There was no question in his mind that Remus cared for him. "Tell Daddy how badly you want him to make love to you."

"Oooh," Sirius moaned, eyes clenched shut. Remus always knew the right combinations of words to say and the tone to say it in. "I need to be taken care of Daddy," his whispered. "Please, I need you to make love to me, to make me feel so good. I want it so bad! Please, please, please!"

A strong arm tucked under his back and lifted his hips up before Sirius felt the gratifying stretch and plunge. Remus slid to the hilt in one motion, not moving too quickly so that Sirius could feel the stretch. Once all the way in, Remus brought up his other hand to wrap around Sirius' rock hard prick and he began a brutal pace. Fingers dug into the backs of his thighs with bruising force as Sirius struggled to keep them solidly on his legs rather than digging into Remus' back for support, and their bedroom rang with his boisterous cries. There was no need to be quiet in the sanctuary of their bedroom, no one ever shushing him or telling him that he was to be seen and not heard. 

"Daddy loves his g-good boy," Remus panted as he snapped his hips eagerly and pumped his fist. "His boy is so good, always s-so good."

"I want t-to be good for you-u," Sirius gasped in reply, seeing stars as he was lovingly wrecked. 

Remus was careful to avoid angling towards hitting the prostate dead on since Sirius hated the feeling, and he leaned in to kiss at the corner of Sirius' gasping mouth. "I love you, baby," he whispered.

Sirius' body went rigid and his eyes clenched shut as he trembled through his orgasm. Remus pulled out and used his cum covered fingers to pump himself to completion, spurting ejaculation over Sirius' already covered abdomen. He groaned deeply as he watched the aftershocks working through his partner's muscles and loved how their cum mixed completely into each other. When those grey eyes finally opened again he offered a lopsided smile. 

"I love you, Daddy," Sirius sighed, his body splayed bonelessly on their cheap cotton sheets. "Thank you for taking such good care of me."

"Hmm, stay put and Daddy will clean you up," he ordered softly before placing a peck on Sirius' nose. 

He wiped himself down with a moist hand towel quickly in the bathroom before walking briskly back into the bedroom before the washcloth could grow cold. Aftercare was such a pleasure to him, seeing the wound up man relaxed and willing to let Remus take care of him so completely and without feeling like a burden. They had gone through their shares of rough patches and while it had been a struggle to support Sirius so completely during his lowest point of depression and anxiety, Remus knew that he would do it over again a million times because he wanted to always take care of his partner. He would take the sleepless nights, the tension headaches, and the arguments knowing that he was doing for Sirius what no one else could.

"Do you want to use the bathroom first?" he asked politely as he finished cleaning up the last remnants of the cum.

"Nah," Sirius yawned, knowing that the time for strictly polite words was passed. "I'm going to enjoy basking for a few more minutes."

"Okay."

In fifteen minutes they were both all cleaned up and back in bed, this time tucked under the fluffy comforter. Remus trailed soft fingers over the bruises blooming on Sirius' arse and he pressed kisses all over the grinning face. Loving Sirius was his favorite thing in the world, and when those eyes lit up and looked at him as if he were the only person in the world...well, there wasn't a better feeling than that.

"Thanks," Sirius whispered, his legs tangling easily with Remus'.

"It was my pleasure," Remus teased. "Loving you is always my pleasure."

"So sappy," came the laughing response before he gasped at the responding pinch to his butt cheek.

"I'll put some salve on your arse in the morning," Remus yawned. "Don't want you to have to sit through that lecture without anything."

"Yes, sir," Sirius yawned back. 

Sirius wriggled his taller body down on the bed far enough that he could snuggle into Remus' neck and he just smiled into the skin with deepest adoration.


End file.
